Leena Lucky AKA Autopocalypse
Leena Lucky AKA Autopocalypse is a brainmade movie by user Our Green Tornado, based on Jay Ward's theory about the World Of Cars: "''If you think about this, we have autonomous car technology coming in right now. It’s getting to the point where you can sit back in the car and it drives itself. Imagine in the near-future when the cars keep getting smarter and smarter and after one day they just go, “Why do we need human beings anymore? They’re just slowing us down. It’s just extra weight, let’s get rid of them.” But the car takes on the personality of the last person who drove it. Whoa. There you go." '' ...and the 2017 comedy movie Logan Lucky. It is about the friendship between Leena Logan, a composite character based on the director herself and her white car named "Jazz" McQueen-Storm whose surname is a mishmash of Leena's 2 most favorite Piston Cup racers. Plot Jessie Logan is laid off from her construction job at the Charlotte Motor Speedway, and she spends all of her money to buy a sentient car for her teenage sister Leena. She immediately befriends the car and begins calling it "Jazz", and even paints a red Venus symbol on its hood, designating it as a "she". Later, there are more and more details added to Jazz, including big blue letters on her hood that says "My name is:Jazz McQueen-Storm". Most people who ship Lightning McQueen with Sally Carrera are shocked by this, not knowing that this is just meant to represent Leena's two most favorite characters in the World Of Cars-McQueen and Jackson Storm. After driving Leena to school, Jazz is complimented by her:"You're one car who can literally drive herself. No, you're not a car. Jazz, you're more than just a car." Feeling happy, Jazz drives to the local goody shop to get Leena a gift, where she runs into Jessie. Marissa Chilblain, a corrupt and pretentious British businesswoman and NASCAR-team owner arrives with her cronies and insults Leena, leading to a fight with Jessie and eventually Jazz, who now has a multitude of energy weapons. Later, Jessie sets fire to Marissa's car with a molotov cocktail, and reveals her plan to rob the Speedway to Leena and Jazz, exploiting her knowledge of their pneumatic tube system for moving money. They both agree to the plan, and the Logan sisters recruit their brother Willie, Joan D. Arcee, a convicted safecracker, and Joan's dimwitted sisters Shawna and Bird. They plan to break Joan out of prison and return her after everything is done. Meanwhile, Leena notices that Jazz has wings now, and is delighted. Willie, Shawna, and Bird infest the Speedway's pneumatic tubes with cockroaches that they had painted different colors, helping them determine which set of tubes to use. While gathering supplies, Jessie meets an old flame, Lorenzo, who runs a vehicle manufacturing shop; Lorenzo provides Jessie with unique gadgets that strikingly resemble those of Finn McMissile's, and the two strike up a conversation. Later, Leena learns that construction at the speedway is being completed ahead of schedule, forcing them to reschedule the heist for an earlier date, during the much busier Rust-eze 600 race on Pixar's Cars Memorial Day weekend. Joan and Jessie arrange for the prison's inmates to stage a riot, resulting in a lockdown to hide Joan's absence. They escape by hiding under a delivery truck. Willie meets them with a sports car, stolen from the very same company Jazz came from. At the speedway, Shawna and Bird destroy a generator with an explosive, forcing all vendors to accept cash only. Joan improvises an explosive from bleach, gummy bears, and a dietary salt substitute, which detonates within the pneumatic tube system, allowing the crew to begin collecting all of the vendors' cash. The staff notice smoke coming out of the tubes, and security guards investigate, but a diversion set up by Leena and Jazz prevents them from discovering the heist. Making their way back to the prison, Leena and Joan are recognized by Chilblain and her sponsored NASCAR driver Deanna White. Jazz, having evolved once again and turned into a look that resembles the cars in Cars, causes an explosion that results in Chilblain and White getting trapped in the attic where all the cash were kept, the job is a success, and the gang shares the cash. Joan is released and returns to her old home, and later, the gang celebrates at the Logan sisters' garage, Lorenzo arrives as well and shares a kiss with Jessie, Joan and Willie begin a relationship, and Shawna, a McQueen/Sally shipper herself, suspects that there is more to Jazz's last name than meets the eye. Starring * Jazz McQueen-Storm/T-30000, an automatic car who develops a personality by staying close to her owner Jessie Logan. Her personality resembles that of Baymax, and she is the one car who thinks ''“Why do we need human beings anymore? They’re just slowing us down. It’s just extra weight, let’s get rid of them.”. ''Her real name, T-30000, is a spoof of T-3000 from Terminator 5 but with an extra zero, to show that Jazz is far superior than any of the Terminators that ever existed, outwitting even Skynet. * Leena Logan, a teenage girl who is very fond of her car. * Jessie Logan, Leena's older sister. After being let go from a construction crew at Charlotte Motor Speedway, she devises the plan to rob the Speedway. * Willie Logan, Leena and Jessie's brother who assists the sisters in the robbery. * Joan D. Arcee, a convict known for her safe-cracking experience. She has ties to the Logan family. Her name is a spoof of Joan d'Arc and Arcee from Transformers. * Shawna Arcee, Joan's sister. * Bird Arcee, Joan's other sister. * Lorenzo Harrison, Jessie's ex-boyfriend. * Marissa Chilblain, a pretentious and despicable British businesswoman who has created a drink called "To Da Max". She owns a NASCAR team, whose driver is Deanna White. * Deanna White, a female NASCAR driver.